Flashback Confession
by Uchizaki
Summary: Ichigo intrudes on our favorite frosty captain's weekends. How does this affect Hitsugaya? IchiHitsu fluff; first Bleach fic; I don't own Bleach. Don't forget to review!


**~Flashback Confession~**

_-Uchizaki_

Captain of the Tenth Division of the Thirteen Court Guardians Hitsugaya Toushiro's life was plain, normal, and somewhat predictable. Each day he'd follow the same routine: wake up, breakfast, work, lunch, work, dinner, work, sleep. It really wasn't that bad; in the frosty captain's mind, peace and order equalled happiness. That is, before a certain substitute soul reaper started to intrude on his boring yet peaceful life, and eventually, his personal bubble.

Somehow, the orange-head had discovered his division quarters amidst the never-ending twists and turns of the gigantic soul reaper system, the Seireitei. No doubt a certain annoying blond vice-captain had leaked him the location, because the care-free moron could never have found it on his own.

With a sigh, the white haired captain gently picked up his brush and continued to work through his piles of unending paperwork, ignoring the carrot-top who had arrived moments earlier, who was now fiddling with giant blade.

For whatever reason, the idiot had made showing up nonchalantly at his office a regular weekend routine. And what's worse, his mind had already got used to it. Whenever he woke up on a Saturday, somehow his thoughts would first drift unconsciously to the substitute soul reaper, then forced off to something work related.

"Hey Toushiro-" the other occupant of his office started, but was cut off by a -

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." -cool reply from the frosty captain. No matter how many times they argued over this whole honorific deal, it'd always end in a stalemate with neither refusing to back down.

"Yeah whatever, so, how was your week?" Ichigo asked nonchalantly, now polishing his sword with equipment taken off the nearby weapons stand without permission.

The ice wielder expected this question, since every time the substitute soul reaper had come, he'd start off with this same topic. At first he had just ignored him, but the other didn't relent and eventually dragged it out of him. So now he just answered it fluently like any other question, but he never gave details unless prodded.

"It was okay."

"Oh come on, it had got to be more exciting than that," Ichigo prodded with an exasperated sigh. Toushiro racked his mind for some interesting memories of the last six days that might satisfy the orange head baka.

"Well…" he put a finger under his chin, in thought. Suddenly, a previous conversation popped up in his head. 'Oh hell no I'm not telling him about _that,_' the captain thought with a shudder; a small blush tainted his pale cheeks. Ichigo smirked, a mischievous glint shone in his brown eyes. He placed his polished zanpaktou on the coach and focused all his attention on the blushing captain.

"Well what?"

"Nothing, forget it Kurosaki." With that, the white haired soul reaper tried to return to his paperwork, but it wasn't like the carrot-top would give up until he got whatever info he was holding back out. The moron was just like that.

'Since when did I know that baka this well?'

"Come on Toushiro, spill it otherwise I'll force it out of ya!" And with a quick flash-step Ichigo shunpo'ed behind the frosty captain and hovered above his white tuffs of hair with a crazy look in his eyes and a playful grin on his visage.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou, and there's no way I'll tell-Gah Kurosaki get the hell away from me!!" he yelled as a pair of wandering callous hands started poking him in the sides. He looked up and glared a glare that promised pain, lots of it.

Ichigo just grinned, ignoring the threatening looking from the pair of icy eyes.

"Hmm," he hummed, "I've always wondered if block-of-ice-taichou was ticklish…" and with that, he proceeded to tickle the shocked white-haired captain. Before the captain could resist, slender fingers drummed up and down his sides, poked under his armpits, dragged patterns across his stomach, and skitted around his Adam's apple. He couldn't hold back his laughter as he futilely tried to bat the offending hands away, "Kuro-haha-saki you-pff-baka get your-haha-dirty hands off me!"

"Not until you tell me about happened this week!" the substitute soul reaper grinned maniacally and continued to mercilessly tickle the flustered tensai.

Finally, after two minutes of gasping, laughing, and fruitless struggling, Hitsugaya gasped, "Okay! I give!" He sighed and clutched his hurting stomach as the wandering hands finally retreated. He couldn't help but feel for whatever reason the stupid orange head enjoyed it a little too much.

Behind him, Ichigo snickered, "So the icy genius is ticklish, and he can actually laugh!" His response was an cold glare that would freeze the eyes of the poor spirited, but the substitute soul reaper just grinned all the more.

"You wanted to know what happened this week, right baka?" Hitsugaya suddenly said and swiveled around on his backless stool to face said moron.

Ichigo nodded, and Hitsugaya continued.

-_Flashback, about four days ago-_

_Hinamori waved happily at her 'little brother' as she barged into the eleventh division captain office_. _Hitsugaya responded with a grunt, caught up like usual in his piles of papers to sign. _

_The fifth division vice-captain frowned and tried to make conversation, _

"_Shiro-chan, it's not good for you to spend you day working at a desk!"_

"_I can do whatever I want, and it's Hitsugaya-taichou to you." The captain retorted._

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Toushiro glared.

"_But everyday's the same, whenever I drop by, you're always at the same spot, slaving away on worthless paperwork!" Hinamori argued._

"_Not on Saturday's-" Hitsugaya's eyes widened. He didn't mean to say that, it just jumped out of his mouth._

_Momo arched an eyebrow, "Saturday?" then a grin came over her face. "Isn't that when Kurosaki-kun comes by to visit?"_

_Toushiro just ignored her, a small blush on his cheeks, and continued to work. But it didn't work, just like how it never worked on a certain substitute shinigami._

"_Is there something special about him? Hmm? Shiro-chaaan?" Hinamori prodded._

"_No!" Hitsugaya adamantly declared, a little annoyed, and then added, "It's still Hitsugaya-taichou to you."_

_The vice-captain ignored the second part and continued to ask, "Do you have a crush on him?" she said jokingly, but the answer she received wasn't what she exactly expected._

"_No I don't have a crush on him! Even though it's comfortable when he comes over and gets on my nerves in a good way, and even if I do enjoy the conversation that we make, and perhaps the occasional hugs he-" and then he saw the brunette's bugged out eyes and realized that he had said too much. _

_He had to begrudgingly call in Matsumoto to usher out a shell-shocked Hinamori._

_-End flashback-_

Hitsugaya looked away and returned to his work with a blush. 'Oh great, now I basically confessed to him that I have a crush on him, he's going to hate me. He wouldn't even think of me like that-'

Instead, strong arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him back into a warm embrace. The icy captain gasped in surprise and turned around to fall captive to gentle, accepting brown eyes. His breath hitched as he felt the other's hot breathe waft over his neck.

"I, I like you too, Toushiro." And with that, the white-haired soul reaper relaxed into his crush's embrace with a small but thankful smile and clasped his small hands over Ichigo's larger ones.

**~Owarii~**

Please leave a review!


End file.
